


"Студия 54"

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантазия о том, как Адам делал первые шаги в шоу-бизнесе) ВАРНИНГ! Адам-боттом!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Студия 54"

В двадцать один кажется, что весь мир у твоих ног - стоит протянуть руку, и ты достанешь все звезды, поманить пальцем, и любой с радостью отдаст тебе самое сокровенное. Черт! Да стоит только хорошенько захотеть, и все - буквально все желания будут просто обязаны сбыться!   
Адам еще раз оглядел себя в зеркале с ног до головы и судорожно вздохнул. Блядь, он хорош. Он чертовски хорош - он бы трахнул сам себя, если бы мог. Если на него - рыжеволосого провинциала - заглядывались парни постарше, то сейчас - о, боги! - да сейчас он просто неотразим!  
Свежевыкрашенные в ядреный черный цвет волосы не желали укладываться ни в какое подобие прически, но сегодня Адаму НИЧТО не могло испортить настроение.  
\- Ок. Ладно! - парень упрямо вздернул подбородок, зачерпнул из банки липкого геля с вкраплением блесток, растер его между ладоней и безжалостно запустил пальцы в густую шевелюру.  
Не прошло и двадцати минут, как Адам запер дверь своей скромной съемной квартирки и начал бодро спускаться по ступенькам. Его так распирало от предвкушения предстоящего приключения, что пришлось использовать всю свою внутреннюю концентрацию, чтобы не побежать бегом, перепрыгивая через лестничные пролеты, как мальчишка. И все же, выйти из подъезда медленно и деланно равнодушно не получилось: чуть не сбив с ног соседскую старушку, мисс Элрстон, Адам извинился и ускорил шаг, оправдывая себя тем, что он действительно опаздывал. Это было правдой: его в самом деле ждали, и он уже знал, что не простит себе, если упустит то, что ему сегодня приготовила Судьба.   
Это было похоже на сказку. На чертову сказку о чертовой Золушке, и Адам совершенно не стремался сопоставлять себя с какой-то безвольной девицей. Это она там ждала своего принца среди кастрюль, а он...  
А он найдет своего Принца сам.   
Адам на секунду задержал вдох, кусая пухлую нижнюю губу, стараясь не показывать, насколько он возбужден. Та встреча все еще не отпустила, до сих пор казалась нереальной - произошедшей не с ним. О, да, Адам был наслышан про Нью-Йоркскую гей-богему, и про то, что хорошенькие мальчики имеют в этом городе даже больше шансов, чем им бы хотелось. Но его желания и мечты простирались намного дальше роскошных кроватей с брильянтовыми запонками за хорошую ночь.   
Сцена. Камеры, направленные на его лицо, тысячи людей, не сводящих с него глаз, теле-интервью и статьи в "РоллингСтоунз" - вот что было его обсессией. И нет - Адам не собирался пробираться на Нью-Йоркские вершины через постели нужных людей - для этого у него был слишком хороший голос и достаточно гордости. Но вот заиметь "нужные знакомства" в музыкальной сфере не помешает - и Адам не гнушался начать с малого.  
Тот парень сам подошел к нему, рассматривающему афишу бродвейских мюзиклов и объявления о кастингах.  
\- Мечтаешь о сцене? - чуть снисходительный голос был, тем не менее, доброжелательным, поэтому Адам решил не хамить сразу.  
\- Нет, не мечтаю, решаю с чего лучше начать, - обмен усмешками закончился крепким рукопожатием и приглашением на кофе в "театральной" кофейне напротив.  
\- Знаешь, тут можно встретить кого угодно. Серьезно! Я как-то раз просидел тут часов пять и собрал двенадцать подписей! - долговязый, но фигуристый Джонатан довольно прихлебывал свой кофе, поглядывая на Адама со смесью любопытства и покровительства. - Так ты уже где-то выступал?  
За три часа, проведенные в кампании Джонни, Адам не увидел ни одной знаменитости, но получил приглашение в клуб, о котором не смел даже мечтать.  
\- Ты... ты шутишь сейчас, не так ли?  
\- Да брось! Сейчас не восьмидесятые, и "Студия 54" уже не так популярна. Хотя, конечно, это все еще культовый клуб, и все такое... Но там уже не идет кокаиновый дождь и люди не трахаются прямо на танцполе... А жаль...  
Джонни ностальгически вздохнул, выдержал драматическую паузу и тут же широко улыбнулся, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.  
\- А если серьезно, там все еще круто, и чтобы попасть на вечеринку нужно личное приглашение. Но у меня дядя - начальник охраны, так что...

"Студия 54" - Адам был бы менее взволнован, если бы его пригласили на кастинг для полета на Марс. К черту вообще все кастинги в мире, если сегодня - этой самой ночью - он может "случайно" встретить Майкла Джексона или Мика Джаггера! Адам не совсем представлял, как он смог бы завести с ними знакомство посреди толпы в пару тысяч человек, но был уверен - это его шанс.   
\- А если им там понадобятся певцы? О, дерьмо, да, я помню, что я все еще не Даяна Рос, но вдруг? Какой-нибудь номер из "старого кабаре"? Фак, я мог бы петь голым, если нужно...  
Адам бормотал себе под нос, ускоряя шаг, но не удержался и остановился напротив огромной блестящей витрины какого-то бутика с мужской одеждой, последний раз оценивая собственный вид.  
Джонни сказал ему напоследок, что с такой деревенской внешностью ему не поможет даже дядя - начальник охраны:  
\- Не обижайся, но рыжие волосы до плеч не в моде уже лет пять. Да любой из гостей клуба тут же заподозрит, что ты пролез через вентиляционный люк, лишь бы попасть на вечеринку, и сдаст тебя Стивену! Давай, удиви меня! Ты идешь в самый скандальный клуб Нью-Йорка, милый! Прояви фантазию!  
С полу-зеркальной поверхности витрины на Адама смотрел высокий парень, не худой, но и не толстяк, с блестящими черными прядями, художественно торчащими в разные стороны, в серебристой почти прозрачной майке, изрезанной в районе сосков и поясницы, и в самых маленьких в мире джинсах, провокационно обтягивающих задницу.  
\- Ты идеален, - прошептал Адам своему отражению, тряхнул головой и с ослепительной улыбкой устремился к толпе людей, осаждающих полукруглое крыльцо культового клуба на пересечение Бродвея и Манхэттена.   
\- Привет, Джонни, надеюсь я не…  
\- Оу! Мать твою, это ТЫ?! О, черт! Ну, я надеялся, что ты что-то сделаешь с волосами и все, а ты превратился в такую сексуальную штучку!  
\- Хм… Спасибо, я польщен! Так как там с вечеринкой?  
Адам ужасно волновался, говоря откровенно, его просто трясло от волнения. Сейчас, продираясь сквозь толпу всех этих людей, все еще не веря до конца, что ничто не сможет помешать им с Джонни оказаться внутри, Адам испытывал уже не недавнее возбуждение, а самый настоящий страх.  
«Верить в себя… Всегда – что бы не случилось – верить в себя! Ну же!..»  
\- Добро пожаловать в «Студию 54», господа!  
Клуб ослепил, оглушил, вдарил по мозгам с первой же секунды. Адам еще не пригубил ни одного из предложенных тут же на входе коктейлей, даже не приблизился к стойке с ровными белыми дорожками «хрустальной пыли», но ощутил себя абсолютно пьяным, как только они с Джонни переступили заветный порог. Здесь все было так же, как в обожаемом Адамом фильме с Майерсом в главной роли, только теперь одним из героев оказался он сам – Адам Ламберт, начинающий певец из Индианы. Огромное пространство, заполненное людьми, запах дорогих духов и не менее дорогого алкоголя, блеск бриллиантов, голые плечи, руки и груди, задницы в одних только стрингах, еле уловимый аромат возбуждения, удовольствия и вседозволенности.   
\- Не стой столбом, ты выглядишь идиотом, - зашипел сзади Джонни, присовокупив чувствительный тычок между лопаток.   
Вдох-выдох. Адам тряхнул головой и ослепительно улыбнулся первым же глазам, задержавшим на нем взгляд.  
\- Какой красивый малыш… - томно пропел низкий женский голос, чуть влажные пальцы прошлись по щеке замершего провинциала, острый ноготок царапнул мочку уха. – Угостить тебя, милый?  
К своему совершеннолетию Адам уже успел понять, как его внешность действует на женщин, он даже мог сыграть ответную заинтересованность и сдерживаемую страсть при необходимости, но становиться альфонсом совершенно не входило в его планы. И, тем не менее, каким-то непостижимым образом, уже через несколько минут он оказался сидящим за высокой барной стойкой рядом с очень роскошной женщиной лет тридцати пяти, одетой в достаточно откровенный костюм, больше открывающий ее тело, чем скрывающий его. Светская красотка купила им выпить, подвинула Адаму свой портсигар, инкрустированный явно настоящими драгоценностями, и уселась рядом ровно настолько близко, чтобы можно было без труда дотянуться до собеседника и прошептать ему на ухо какую-нибудь непристойность. Дама лениво и весьма плотоядно оглядывала свою добычу с головы до ног, задерживаясь взглядом на особенно важных для нее местах, а Адам дрожащими пальцами стискивал бокал с коктейлем, лихорадочно придумывая план по спасению. Черт, надо же было так влипнуть с первой же минуты!  
\- Я не видела тебя здесь раньше милый, - сладковатый дым вылетел из чувственного рта вместе со словами, заставив Адама вздрогнуть. – Я уверена, что Стивен не упустил бы случая нас познакомить, он знает мои вкусы, разве что… Скажи-ка, как ты сюда попал, Малыш?  
Если бы Адам сейчас стоял, у него бы обязательно подогнулись колени, но ему хватило и противной липкой волны страха, окатившей его с головы до ног. Неужели вот так все закончится? Сейчас эта сука выяснит, что его никто не приглашал, настучит самому Стивену – директору «Студии» - и Адама выкинут отсюда пинком под его сексуальный зад!  
\- А я… Меня… привел приятель, - годы занятия актерским мастерством все же дали свои плоды, Адам смог очаровательно улыбнуться и открыто посмотреть в затуманенные алкоголем или коксом глаза собеседницы.  
Он сам не мог поверить в удачу, но чертова «пантера» поверила и больше не лезла с вопросами. Правда, после еще одного коктейля она полезла совсем с другими намерениями…  
\- Оу… Кхм… - уверенная наглая ручка на его ширинке была более чем красноречива, взгляд почти черных глаз подтверждал, что дама прекрасно понимает, чего хочет, вот только Адама такой поворот событий совсем не устраивал. – Леди… ммм… может быть леди желает танцевать? Пойдем!  
Он соскользнул с высокого барного табурета, перехватывая изящную кисть и утягивая даму в водоворот разгоряченных тел, пытаясь на ходу сообразить, как бы незаметно улизнуть, избежав при этом скандала. И снова Госпожа Удача улыбнулась своему сегодняшнему любимчику: пара песен, поворот, другой – Адам и сам не понял, как оказался в центре танцующей толпы, искренне недоумевая, куда могла подеваться его новая знакомая.  
«Ну и черт с ней. Черт с ней! Черт возьми вообще всех! Я – в «Студии 54», мать вашу!»   
Так долго сдерживаемая эйфория прорвалась наружу, вскружив голову гораздо сильнее алкоголя. Ощущать себя в легендарнейшем месте, танцевать под бессмертные ритмы диско, кружиться, задрав голову, счастливо улыбаясь высокому лепному потолку – Адам был уверен, что эти моменты навсегда останутся в его памяти.   
И все же, что-то они подмешивают в свои коктейли: каким бы восторгом не был переполнен организм, это не объясняет слишком очевидного жара под кожей, учащенного дыхания и вполне ощутимого стояка, особенно заметного под супер-тесными джинсами. Адам слизывал капли пота, выступающие над верхней губой, поминутно откидывал назад мешающуюся челку, глотал открытым ртом раскаленный воздух. Тело словно жило своей жизнью, впитывая ритм и движения окружающих, извиваясь в такт зажигательной музыки, все теснее притираясь к таким же слетевшим с катушек телам. Болезненная жажда прикосновений… Хотелось прижиматься спиной к соседу сзади, даже не видя его лица, вжимать в себя чужую плоть, откидывать голову на чье-то плечо, чувствовать, как нетерпеливые пальцы тянут вниз молнию на ширинке…  
\- Аааа… мммматьихххх… - на этот жалобный стон сзади ответили сочувствующим выдохом, обжегшим ухо, и Адам со смесью паники и восторга ощутил, как в его поясницу уперся чей-то неслабый стояк.  
\- Я не знаю… откуда ты взялся, Малыш… - хриплый голос явно принадлежал зрелому мужчине, этот факт просто обязан был испугать начинающего тусовщика, но против логики только еще больше распалил, заставляя прогибаться, вжиматься ягодицами в чужие бедра.  
\- Я не знаю, что ты принял, маленький чертенок… - продолжал голос, с трудом подбирающий слова от возбуждения. – Но ты самая сладкая конфетка в этом чертовом умирающем клубе…  
От комплиментов кружилась голова, сильные ладони незнакомца уже вовсю гуляли по груди и ребрам Адама, задевая соски, задирая край серебристой майки. С этим нужно было что-то делать – немедленно, прямо сейчас! Ведь нельзя же так… с первым встречным… в свою первую настоящую нью-йоркскую ночь… Ведь Адам вообще не собирался… ему нужно найти этого Стивена… он хочет петь…  
\- Ааах! Фааак…  
Безжалостные пальцы сдавили мошонку, и если бы Адама не удержали второй рукой за талию, он бы рухнул прямо на танцпол, не справившись с чересчур сильными ощущениями.  
\- О, дааа… - выдохнул в шею дрожащего парня его искуситель, пустив по коже новую волну мурашек. – Пойдем-ка… Не место… тут…  
Адам был согласен. ТУТ – совершенно не место! Хотя даже беглый взгляд по сторонам показал, что многих и многих место совершенно не смущало: задранные до талии юбки, приспущенные трусики, расстегнутые брюки мелькали веселым калейдоскопом, поднимая градус возбуждения, который и так приближался к критической отметке. Адам ненадолго опомнился, только когда сильная рука волоком потащила его сквозь плотную жаркую толпу. Его «похититель» был высок и плечист, одет в немного мешковатый темно-синий костюм с выпущенной из брюк белой рубашкой, и имел совершенно банальную стрижку «ежиком» - ничего примечательного. Это все, что Адам успел рассмотреть со спины, пока его не припечатали к невесть откуда взявшейся стене, сходу атакуя его губы жадным немного агрессивным поцелуем и сжимая сквозь джинсы ноющий член. Ритмы диско отдавались в разгоряченном теле пульсирующей дрожью, сладковатый запах щекотал ноздри и кружил голову, от желания хотелось выть, задрав лицо к небу, но Адам был слишком занят в данный момент.   
Еще один провал в памяти – кажется, он успел только сделать вдох-выдох, но в следующее мгновение оказался втиснут в салон отделанного кремовой кожей автомобиля, обалдело наблюдая форменную фуражку на водителе и медленно поднимающуюся пластиковую перегородку, отгораживающую пассажирское сиденье от любопытных взглядов. Кажется, пора было испугаться…   
\- Мы едем ко мне… Здесь недалеко… Я хочу хорошенько трахнуть тебя, Малыш… а потом, возможно, еще и еще раз… для этого нужно что-то более подходящее, чем местный чиллаут.  
Вот теперь совершенно точно пора было начинать пугаться. Черт возьми, его везут непонятно к какому маньяку в его порочное логово, где будут трахать его до бессознательного состояния?!   
\- О, фак, дааа… - Адам не узнал своего голоса, но это уже не имело значения.   
На самом деле, с тех пор, как автомобиль мягко отъехал от клуба, а таинственный чересчур активный незнакомец, наконец, расстегнул молнию на его джинсах, для Адама практически все перестало иметь значение – разве что кроме жадного рта, облизывающего его член. «Маньяк» явно знал толк в минетах, потому что с первого же «глубокого погружение» в чужое горло, Адам позабыл не только об осторожности, но и о собственном имени. Казалось, из него хотят высосать душу через член – и, черт побери, он не был против!   
\- Поднимайся… Давай, давай, вылезай… Мик, затри потом здесь, мы немножко нахулиганили…  
Властный, но в то же время добродушный голос безжалостно прорвался в блаженное забытье, куда провалился Адам после крышесносного оргазма. Прохладный воздух улицы, крепко обнимающая за талию рука, блеск роскошного подъезда явно не последнего в Нью-Йорке отеля, темно-вишневые ливреи портье – и отстраненная мысль, что ему должно быть как минимум стыдно за расстегнутую ширинку и «обдолбанный» вид. Их встречали сдержанными улыбками, поминутно называя спутника Адама по фамилии, и какое-то шестое чувство внутри затуманенного алкоголем и удовольствием мозга пыталось сообразить: где он мог слышать об этом человеке?!  
Просторный лифт с зеркалами и мягким диваном. И портье, за спиной которого Адам попытался привести себя в порядок непослушными пальцами, но был остановлен – мягко, но непререкаемо.  
\- Оставь… Так ты еще соблазнительнее.  
Оказалось, он все еще умеет густо краснеть. И вообще, кажется, из головы начал выветриваться дурман, вот только вместо мыслей о побеге в голову закралось… любопытство? Нет, Адам не был настолько неопытным, чтобы не знать, что его ждет в номере у этого «любителя сладкого». И все же… Его собственный опыт пока что сводился к одному единственному разу «до конца», почти полностью неудачному, несмотря на то, что обоим удалось кончить. Адам тогда даже решил совсем пока отложить эксперименты в области секса, может, почитать какую-нибудь литературку, поспрашивать у более искушенных приятелей, которых еще надо было завести на новом месте… А вот сейчас в нем росла и крепла уверенность, что именно этот мужчина может рассказать ему… и показать… чем же так сказочен однополый секс?  
\- О чем задумался? – Адама мягко подтолкнули к выходу из лифта – прямо в залитую светом гостиную «кинг-сьюта». – Не передумал, надеюсь?  
Вот сейчас. Сейчас еще можно было извиниться, наврать, в конце концов, просто вскочить в еще не до конца закрывшийся лифт. Но Адам нервно облизнул губы и отрицательно покачал головой.   
Мужчина не производил впечатления маньяка, хотя, если подумать, много ли маньяков Адам знал лично? Но какое-то внутреннее чутье подсказывало начинающему «секс-практиканту», что этот человек не обидит его. Во всяком случае, не так, чтобы потом Адам сожалел о своем сегодняшнем решении.  
\- Хочешь выпить? Душ примем потом. Мне нравится… что ты такой жаркий…  
Черт, этот «неизвестно-кто» мастерски владел умением смущать Адама, заставлять его буквально заливаться краской и начинать потеть от неловкости.   
\- Ммм… Ты пахнешь возбуждением… и сексом… Скажи-ка, ты не девственник, я надеюсь? Не разочаровывай меня, Малыш, скажи, что я у тебя не первый…  
\- Н-н-не… не первый… сэр…  
Вот же идиот: «сэр»! Надо же было такое ляпнуть! Адам покраснел еще больше, увидев, как его соблазнитель расплылся в довольной улыбке. А дальше смущаться стало немного некогда.   
Адаму казалось, что его неожиданный партнер решил исследовать его тело самым тщательнейшим образом, каждый сантиметр кожи подвергался неторопливому изучению кончиками пальцев, губами или языком, и эти медленные, несомненно приятные движения вводили Адама в транс. Он не успевал понять, как оказался на светло-бежевом диване, когда с него успели стянуть майку и джинсы, но шумный выдох в чувствительное место на сгибе локтя почему-то показался самым возбуждающим моментом за всю не слишком богатую сексуальную жизнь молодого провинциала, вырывая из него жалобный всхлип.  
\- Хочешь большего? – не вопрос, а утверждение, вызвавшее в Адаме целую бурю эмоций, самыми сильными из которых были желание и страх.   
\- Приподнимись-ка…   
Только избавившись от плавок, Адам понял, что его партнер все еще полностью одет – даже при галстуке и пиджаке. Это казалось странным, но почему-то чертовски возбуждало. Как и то, что его, абсолютно голого, оставили лежать на этом диване, размером с половины комнаты Адама, отправившись, по-видимому, за презервативами. Он надеялся, что за ними, а не за…  
\- Какой послушный…   
Отсутствие в руках у теперь уже обнаженного хозяина сьюта плеток и наручников вызвало в Адаме самое настоящее облегчение. А когда скользкие от геля пальцы начали толкаться в внутрь его тела, не слишком считаясь с жалобными вскриками и судорожно сжимающимися мышцами ануса, у Адама натурально все поплыло перед глазами. Больно было совсем чуть-чуть, зато приятно – ОЧЕНЬ, тело отзывалось на каждое прикосновение сладкой дрожью, не желая лежать неподвижно, а когда при очередном резком толчке пальцы задели внутри «ту самую» точку, Адаму показалось, что он уже кончил, уже умер.  
\- Тихо, тихо… Ты точно не девственник? Спятить можно, какой ты голодный… Потерпи, Малыш, все будет уже сейчас.  
«Уже СЕЙЧАС» громогласно отдалось в голове, застучало в висках, сдавило горло. В этот самый момент вдруг так сильно захотелось сбежать, что Адам даже попытался инстинктивно сжать колени, но тут на него сверху опустилось горячее сильное тело, обожгло прикосновением кожи к коже, отвлекло приятной тяжестью, почти расплющившей его о диван, заставило тереться о твердое бедро.  
\- Вот так… Подними выше… Ты просто создан для хорошего траха, парень…  
Слова доносились до затуманенного возбуждением мозга, как сквозь вату, и не несли никакого смысла, Адам покорно обнимал своего любовника ногами, приподнимая задницу, подставлял губы жарким, требовательным поцелуям, стонал в чужой рот, чувствуя, как к немного зудящему анусу пристраивается твердая головка.  
\- Аааа! Блядь!! – из глаз брызнули слезы, а тело тут же словно превратилось в камень.   
У его первого парня член был поменьше, и они почти все время потратили на «осторожно и медленно», растеряв запал уже к середине процесса. А сейчас Адаму казалось, что ему вставили сразу до конца «нечто» размером в половину руки, и приятным это нельзя было назвать даже с натяжкой.   
\- Маленький засранец… Все-таки наврал? – в голосе мужчины не было злости, но не было и сочувствия: простая констатация факта, вырвавшая из незадачливого экспериментатора горестный всхлип.   
Адам боялся посмотреть в глаза своего любовника, не знал, чего ожидать в следующий момент, зато очень хорошо понимал одну вещь: никуда его прямо сейчас не отпустят. «Расслабиться и получить удовольствие» было единственным здравым выходом в данной ситуации, только вот как найти это самое удовольствие среди всех весьма неприятных ощущений, накрывших его с головой?   
Трусом Адам себя не считал, даже в таких необычных ситуациях, оказавшись перед лицом «настоящей боли», и поэтому, для начала, решил просто успокоиться. Пара глубоких вдохов и выдохов, и уже получилось осторожно разжать пальцы, которые с силой сжимали чужие плечи, а почувствовав, что острая боль превратилась в ненавязчивую и ноющую, Адам смог расслабить и остальные мышцы, заслужив этим одобрительное хмыканье. Он все еще не открыл глаз, но отвлекшись от собственных переживаний, заметил, что его успокаивающе гладят по лицу кончиками пальцев, и, кстати, не пытаются снова проткнуть насквозь, хотя, как мужчина, Адам хорошо понимал, чего стоит такая терпеливость.   
\- Успокоился? Вот и умница. А теперь… - палец мягко надавил на подбородок, вынуждая Адама приоткрыть рот, чужие горячие губы оказались совсем близко от его губ, сбивая дыхание… - Впусти меня, Малыш…  
Первое же движение внутри отозвалось резким головокружением и жгучей жаркой волной, окатившей поясницу. Следующее пустило рой жалящих мурашек по позвоночнику, заставив Адама задохнуться и подавиться собственным криком. Его несомненно более опытный любовник больше не намеревался останавливаться, медленно, по миллиметру протискиваясь в неподатливое тело, заглушая стоны и сдавленные вскрики глубокими поцелуями, не оставляя ему шансов снова испугаться, запаниковать, сжаться в нервный комок. Но с каждым новым ритмичным толчком, ощущая, как его распирает изнутри, Адам все больше терял связь с реальностью, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях, испытывая эйфорию облегчения и изумления от того, что вместо ожидаемой боли, его тело дрожит от возбуждения, от желания получить больше… больше… еще больше…  
Все происходящее стало напоминать сон или эротические фантазии. Адам словно видел себя со стороны – с задранными чуть не до плеч ногами, с приподнятой задницей и мокрой сгорбленной поясницей. Это не было красивым зрелищем, но возбуждающим до скручивающихся на ногах пальцев. Плавные движения большого сильного тела его партнера завораживали, парализовывали, вызывали единственное желание: подчиниться. И Адам подчинялся, дрожа от внутреннего восторга, принимая с жадностью и боль, к которой очень скоро получилось привыкнуть, и сладкое мимолетное удовольствие – похожее на вспышку молнии – когда члену внутри его тела удавалось задеть нужную точку. Как ни странно, самым болезненно-приятным оказалось чувство полной заполненности, и к горлу подступала паника, страх потерять это прекрасное ощущение заставлял жалобно стонать и подаваться навстречу, Адам судорожно вдыхал и закусывал губу, больше всего боясь, что из него сейчас выйдут полностью, что все ЭТО закончится прямо сейчас. Но в следующий же миг под закрытыми веками снова вспыхивали разноцветные искры, а сердце чуть не выпрыгивало через глотку, когда одним сильным движением его тело заполнялось вновь – так полно, так тесно, как не позволяла представить никакая даже самая смелая фантазия.   
Вероятно, рано или поздно он должен был привыкнуть к этому – научиться вовремя расслабляться и глубоко выдыхать, угадывать следующий «ход» своего партнера, подстраиваться под его ритм. Адам обязательно подумал бы об этом, если бы у него осталась способность разумно мыслить. Но стоило ему чуть-чуть начать привыкать к странно-приятным ощущениям внутри себя, все изменилось. Толчки стали резче и болезненнее, некогда ласковые пальцы до онемения стискивали ягодицы Адама, разводя их шире, а судорожные вдохи сопровождались теперь жалобными вскриками, от которых только еще больше учащался пульс, а в груди разрасталась паника. Интуиция или инстинкт заставляли Адама сжиматься в ожидании чего-то невероятного, грандиозного, что произойдет вот-вот, уже сейчас, с минуты на минуту… разорвет его, вывернет наизнанку, разобьет на миллиарды частиц. Это страшило, но еще больше хотелось. Этого было не остановить, но Адам ловил себя на желании выкрутиться из цепких объятий и сбежать – лишь бы это никогда не произошло. Хотелось кричать, умолять и плакать – и он не мог выбрать что-то одно, запутавшись в своих эмоциях. Ощущать, что ты вот-вот кончишь, но не от привычного жара в паху, заставляющего член ныть от переполняющей его спермы, а от тугой мучительной спирали где-то очень глубоко под поясницей, готовой раскрутиться в любую секунду – было страшно и желанно. Осознание своей полной беспомощности что-либо изменить, остановить, замедлить – сводило с ума, рождало внутри почти волчий вой, кривило губы. И когда над ухом раздался хриплый короткий вскрик, а внутренности обожгло особенно глубоким толчком – оргазм накрыл Адама, на несколько секунд оглушив и выбив из сознания, оставив после себя ощущение полета и падения, до свиста в ушах.

\- …Ну же, Малыш… Не пугай меня.  
Возвращаться «в мир живых» очень не хотелось. Этому сопротивлялся и мозг и тело, даже несмотря на то, что мокрое полотенце успешно возвращало последнее к жизни. Адам был уверен, что не сможет сделать ни одного движения еще, по крайней мере, сутки, да и после вряд ли будет способен на что-то активнее медленной ходьбы. Но все оказалось не так плохо, а горячая ванна и бокал отличного вина совершили невозможное, наполнив тело энергией и развязав язык.  
\- Ну и какого черта ты наврал мне, мм..?  
\- Я не врал… почти… Ты не был первым, с кем я оказался в постели, но… первым, с кем я испытал такое… такое… черт…  
\- Значит, тебе понравилось?  
\- О, да! Неужели ты сомневался?!  
\- Нуу… возможно, мне стоит повторить, чтобы я уж убедился окончательно?  
\- Что?! Сегодня? Сейчас?.. О, боже… 

«Нет ничего невозможного» - очень приятный принцип, не раз выручавший Адама на его пока еще недолгом жизненном пути. Нет ничего невозможного, если ты целеустремлен и желаешь чего-то всем сердцем, не оглядываясь и не позволяя себе сомневаться.  
«- Нет ничего невозможного, ты в Нью-Йорке, Малыш…»  
Адам усмехнулся и поежился на прохладном утреннем ветру, ускоряя шаг на переходе через проезжую часть. О да, его целеустремленности и желаний хватит на многое… и сегодняшняя ночь еще раз это доказала. Вспоминать жаркие безумства, разделенные на двоих, было сладко и чуть-чуть возбуждающе, а не слишком приятные ощущения кое-где в измученном теле только делали улыбку Адама шире и довольнее.   
Огромная круглая тумба с афишами бродвейских мюзиклов привлекла внимание молодого провинциала – как и всегда, но сейчас у Адама была немного другая цель. Остановившись у одного из красочных плакатов, парень залез в задний карман собственных джинсов, выуживая оттуда лаконичную визитку. На то, чтобы сравнить фамилию на куске картона и отклеившейся с одного угла афише, не понадобилось и минуты. Чуть больше Адам потратил на поиски облупленной гипсовой урны неподалеку.  
«Нет ничего невозможного», стоит только сильно захотеть и потратить максимум усилий.   
\- Я всего добьюсь сам. Ты еще услышишь обо мне.  
Вот теперь можно идти домой, принять горячий душ, позавтракать и завалиться в постель: перебирая в памяти сладкие моменты своего настоящего «первого раза». И снова начать строить честолюбивые планы по завоеванию мира.


End file.
